spiritpactfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 18
This is the eighteenth chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. Plot Synopsis Rebuffing Siyan’s question, Xi tells her what he does is not for her to question, he is the head of this family. Appearing shocked, Siyan is unable to reply as Jinghua looks back and forth aware of the atmosphere. Seemingly down, Siyan tells Duanmu Xi to not forget what he had sworn before. Turning to her he replies do not worry, even if he dies he will die in the Duanmu household. His further words deeply impact Siyan, that the yangming master position is not something that she needs to think about before that. Clenching her fists she quietly orders glasses to follow Xi and watch him closely this time, he understands. In addition Siyan instructs him to send someone to look into the background of that Yang Jinghua, Duanmu Xi never wastes his energy on pointless things. This soul image cannot be so simple. Jinghua is certainly looking very simple; something Qin picks up on as she asks him why was he acting like a basket case with brain damage earlier. Xi is also curious hasn’t his brain always been so simple. Overwhelmed by how massive the place is, Qin just feels it was lucky they were not at the foyer for long, otherwise he would have embarrassed Xi even more. Incensed, Jinghua snaps that the place is so big he would need a GPS to get around. That may very well be the case, Qin explains that this Jingling Mountain is where the spiritual energy from all sides gather. Only holding the ceremony here can adjust the peacefulness of the world and balance Yin and Yang. Enquiring about balancing the world’s Yin and Yang, she answers Jinghua that is right. Envisioning Duanmu Xi before shining steps to the sky, Qin proclaims that he is the one standing at the top of the altar, the man closest to god. She also is fond that he is also her husband, not yet though but soon. Dubious, Jinghua states that sounds very impressive, is he really that cool. Glaring as Qin asks what does he think, Jinghua relays off a list of perceived faults from Xi speaking rudely, being inhumane, glaring all the time to having a head of white hair, like a young gangster. Just as serious as before, Qin notes that he dares to speak like that. Continuing to reflect to himself, Jinghua gets it now. After all that was said he is just some sorcerer, only his performance is more. His speaking is interrupted by Qin comically throwing a rock that rebounds off Jinghua harmlessly, as she tells him to go die. If he speaks rudely about Xi again she will throw him into the back of the mountains for demons to feed on. Jinghua is frightened to hear demons, with Qin enjoying divulging to him that the mountain behind the Duanmu household is a gathering place for demons. As she has Jinghua in a headlock she continues to elaborate that the demons have been targeting the Duanmu family’s power for a long time. They are all just outside the protection barrier. A person like Jinghua is not enough for a snack fo them. Though Jingua appears to still be concerned, Xi intervenes to tell Qin to stop scaring him. Nothing will happen as long as he stays by his side. Under the night clouds, two demons are on the floor. One of them says sorry and for master Yinzhe to forgive them. They did not know this was his territory, requesting forgiveness again they swear to never even take half a step here again. Kneeling over them both, Yinzhe says there is quite a lot of scraps tonight. Have they ever heard that the wind does not wait for anyone., as he has said countless times before, anyone who dares to touch what belongs to him, there is nothing he can do about it with them both being murdered. Huaya is present and indifferent to him licking the blood off his finger, she says let’s go and meet the yangming masters new soul image. Appearances * Duanmu Xi * Yang Jinghua Notes and Trivia Images References Navigation Category:Manga Category:Media